<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>芝士蛋糕工厂里的仙馔蜜酒 by Echocho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680521">芝士蛋糕工厂里的仙馔蜜酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho'>Echocho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echocho/pseuds/Echocho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Trevor 不太明白Diana为啥那么喜欢逛商场，但他挺乐意陪陪她。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>芝士蛋糕工厂里的仙馔蜜酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/622039">Ambrosia at the Cheesecake Factory</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen">Mithen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当那个穿着黑色牛仔裤和长款皮大衣的黑发女人走进商场，许多脑袋都情不自禁地朝她转了转。Steve Trevor看见几张暗自揣测的脸，但大多数人都似乎无法想象那个驻足在威廉索拿马的橱窗前欣赏意式烤三明治机的女人会是新米西亚的戴安娜公主。</p><p> </p><p>“一部专门用来做三明治的机器！”她惊叹道，又瞧着Steve摇了摇脑袋。“我不知道是该惊奇还是惊骇了。”</p><p> </p><p>早在她第一次得知在人类世界里有专门用来以纸对换物品和服务的地方时，她就坚持进行着被她称为“文化解读之旅”的这一行动。他们已经来过很多次了：比起真正的消费主义，Diana似乎更享受商场里的世俗氛围，以及与Steve一起像是普通情侣一样融入其间的机会。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，极尽神奇女侠之所能的“普通”，Steve心想，正看到一拨青年小伙子瞧了她第二眼，并且一瞧见她就被自己的脚绊倒了。</p><p> </p><p>Diana买了一份椒盐卷饼，他们一同坐在长椅上吃完了它。她还喜欢观察人类——观察着四处乱转的人群，就他们之间指指点点的互动向Steve提出问题并发表她自己犀利的评论。“这里的年轻人看起来相当游移不定，”她今天说道，看着一群笨拙的姑娘蹬着高跟鞋行进，她们热切的目光奔着那群大吵大闹的小伙子们去了，又越过了他们。</p><p> </p><p>“我们都非常游移不定，天使。不确定我们在自己生活中的位置，也不确定我们在我们在乎的人们心里的地位。”</p><p> </p><p>“你完全没有必要不确定。”Diana一边说着一边展开一个令Steve如坠云雾的微笑。她草草吃完她的卷饼并将残余盐粒舔下她的指尖，接着她站了起来。“去看鞋子！”</p><p> </p><p>她试穿了几双厚底军靴和一双亮红色细高跟鞋，这双鞋从此便要萦绕在Steve的睡梦中了。他知道男人们会抱怨被拖着去逛街的痛苦，但他对此一个字的牢骚都不会发，毕竟他借此得以盯着神奇女侠的腿部看一个小时。</p><p> </p><p>最终她选定了一双便宜的平底鞋，缎带仿照芭蕾舞鞋的样式缠绕上她的小腿。“我们在天堂岛也穿差不多的鞋子。”她说着，将它们轻轻地放回了鞋盒里。</p><p> </p><p>“那么，你想去哪里吃饭？”</p><p> </p><p>“我想去芝士蛋糕工厂。”她宣布道。</p><p> </p><p>Steve摇了摇头。“你可是跟众神们一起享用仙馔蜜酒，与国家元首共进鱼子酱和香槟的人，而你想去芝士蛋糕工厂。”</p><p> </p><p>她的手指伸下去缠住他的手。“你就依我的吧，心爱的。”她恳求道，这真的让人无法说不。</p><p> </p><p>“我该进去试试吗？”当他们经过好莱坞弗雷德瑞克内衣店时她说道。</p><p> </p><p>Steve吞咽了一下。“除非你准备过会儿镇压暴乱。”</p><p> </p><p>Diana向他投去淘气的一笑，然后突然冲进了店子里。但她不一会儿就出来了，手上多了一个小袋子。她坚决不告诉他袋子里有什么。“过会儿，也许，”她小声说。</p><p> </p><p>当他们坐在餐厅里，Diana越过厚重的菜单边缘看着Steve。“我喜欢这样，”她微笑着说。当Steve做出困惑的表情，她指了指餐厅周围：尖叫着的孩子们，叽叽喳喳的朋友们，外出约会的情侣们。“我喜欢参与到这个世界之中，这个壮观辽阔的世界。”她伸出手握住了他的，展颜一笑。“和你一起。”</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，对于Steve Trevor来说，他的午餐也成了仙馔蜜酒。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>